


Thinking Too Much

by orphan_account



Series: Tumblr Requests [6]
Category: Be More Chill - Iconis/Tracz
Genre: Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, Fluff and Angst, Hugs, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Michael is gay, dskfjh, hecc, michael smells like vanilla and soft drinks and weed you guys aka the best smell
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-02
Updated: 2017-05-02
Packaged: 2018-10-27 01:00:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 683
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10798446
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Jeremy Heere Has Depression You Guys Ok





	Thinking Too Much

**Author's Note:**

> Written for a prompt on [my tumblr!](miichael-mell.tumblr.com)

Jeremy was sitting at his desk, a pencil in his hand, automatically tapping on the notebook in front of him. He was supposed to be keeping a log of his feelings for therapy, but he couldn’t really tell what he had been feeling for the last few weeks.

For a few days after the play and the whole ordeal with the Squip, he had been fine, he supposed that it was the shock, or the comfort of being around people who all thought that they had been tripping on ecstasy, but now that it was winter break he just felt....lost.

Jeremy licked his lips, standing up and walking to his window, he didn’t want to deal with this right now. He rubbed his eyes.

Talking about you feelings was supposed to be good, but for Jeremy it just...Brought everything back up to the surface again. Everything he didn’t want to think about.

Brooke and Cloe had been over a few times, trying to comfort him. They had ended up watching Parks and Rec reruns, sitting comfortably in each other’s silence. Both girls were actually...Really nice, and good friends. Not people Jeremy would really want to date, if he was honest. Not that dating was really on his mind, with his and Christine’s breakup adding to the list of emotions to repress, Jeremy had just...Stopped trying.

He had stopped trying to feel, he had stopped trying to be cool. Michael and Brooke had been the only people to notice. 

Brooke had comforted him, bringing him coffee at the beginning of every school day and offering him a weed hookup (he had refused.)

Michael had been...Quiet about his comfort. Longer hugs, shoulder touches, one time he had even held Jeremy’s hand.

It was fine...Really. Jeremy wasn’t suicidal, or even depressed, really. At least he didn’t think he was.

He was...Scared. In an indescribable way. Because of everything that had happened, because he didn’t know what was going to happen next, because he didn’t know if the Squip could be reactivated.

 _Fuck._ Jeremy sat down on his bed, burying his head in his hands.

There was a ding, Jeremy grabbed his phone from the nightstand, it was Michael.

**Hey, what’s up?**

Jeremy sighed.

_Not much, just thinking about stuff._

He replied, laying down and waiting for Michael’s (probably worried) response.

**Like...Squip stuff?**

_Yeah._

Michael left him on Read.

 _Shit._ Jeremy closed his eyes. _I fucked up somehow._

He dropped his phone onto his chest, groaning and rolling onto his side. This was not a good day. He closed his eyes and fell asleep instantly. He hadn’t even been tired.

Jeremy woke up to a soft knock on his door. 

“Jeremy?” It was his father’s voice. 

“Yeah?” Jeremy yawned, rubbing his eyes.

“Michael’s here.”

“Okay?”

“Can he come in?”

“Yeah.”

The door opened and Michael entered, red hoodie and all. Two patches had been added to his sleeve, Jeremy noticed. 

“I like your patches.” He sat up and smiled, ruffling his hair. It was always messy after sleep.

Michael glanced down at the brand new rainbow pride patch. “Thanks. Listen I.... Sorry I didn’t come sooner.”

Jeremy laughed, “You didn’t have to...”

“No I-” Michael sighed, “I’ve been thinking about it a lot too.”

“In like...A bad...Way?” Jeremy tested the waters, he didn’t want Michael to be in the same dark place as him, that was terrible. Happy, jumpy Michael. He didn’t... “Fuck dude.”

“Yeah I just...Feel kinda shitty...All the time.” Michael smiled. “I think I’m okay right now though.”

“Me too.” Jeremy smiled, “I think I’m really only happy when I’m with you.”

Michael’s face lit up, “I feel the same.” He sat down beside Jeremy. “Can I give you a hug?”

Jeremy nodded, and suddenly his face was buried in the soft fabric of Michael’s Joy Division hoodie, he smelled like vanilla and diet coke and the faintest hint of weed. Jeremy closed his eyes and pulled Michael closer, tightening the hug. Maybe everything would be fine, as long as Michael was there.


End file.
